Una promesa
by Lenayuri
Summary: —Cásate conmigo— Sherlock, aún con su edad, es serio con respecto a su propuesta. John no lo cree así. Pero todo puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. [Johnlock]
1. Promesa

**Disclaimer**. Ningún personaje, escenario, etc. me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por amor al fandom y al slash/yaoi.

**Nota:** Teen!lock. Johnlock. Ligero AU. Ligerísimo OoC por parte de Sherlock (todo tiene su razón... tranquilos) ;)

**Este fanfic es parte de los festejos por el 1er aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked**.

**Prompt**: Anillos gemelos.

* * *

**Una Promesa**

**Promesa**

—_Cásate conmigo_— esa frase sigue dando vueltas en la mente de John Watson. El joven de dieciocho años aún no puede creer lo que, de hecho, había sido una propuesta en toda regla.

Claro, en ese momento no pudo reírse del rostro del joven de quince años porque, de hecho, lucía muy tierno con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su rostro serio y su mano muy firme en un anillo hecho de algún material extraño. John nunca imaginó que el joven al que daba asesorías fuese a salir con algo así.

De hecho, en los casi seis meses que había estado asesorándole, había creído que era asexual debido a su nulo interés en cualquier ser viviente en el planeta – a menos que fuese algún anfibio o ratón en su mesa para hacerle una disección.

El más joven de los Holmes es, de hecho, un joven prodigio. De mente totalmente fantástica, moviéndose a un ritmo totalmente diferente al de las personas _comunes_, claro que habían tenido problemas al principio, sobre todo por el concepto que tenía Sherlock hacia John. Pero el rubio había logrado atravesar el muro que tenía el menor con los demás y le había enseñado que lejos de ese muro y de su tan maravilloso Palacio Mental, había un mundo sin explorar y que valía toda la pena investigar.

John fue una de las primeras personas en conocer, comprender y aceptar a Sherlock por lo que es y no juzgarlo, en cambio, admirarlo.

Ahora John se pregunta si esa propuesta no fue causada por algo parecido a lo que los recién nacidos tienen con sus madres al verlas por primera vez. Pero aún así, no puede evitar sentirse mal. Claro, Sherlock es una persona en un millón – o en un billón, podría jurar – pero eso no iba a cambiar su decisión de haberle dicho al adolescente su respuesta, por muy dolorosa que ésta haya sido para el joven.

—Me halagas, Sherlock. Pero aún eres un niño, lo siento—observar el ligero movimiento de fruncir la frente del menor tocó el corazón de John, pero no podía meterse con un menor ¡ya ni decir que ambos son hombres! Tal vez, luego de algunos años, se le pasaría su _amor adolescente_.

John realmente lo espera así.

=X=

Poco después John comienza a notar que Sherlock evita el contacto visual con él y eso dispara una señal de alerta en el joven rubio. Tal vez lo había lastimado mucho más de lo que creía.

—Sherlock— llama el mayor, notando un ligero temblor en el joven de rizos cuando su voz hizo eco en la habitación. John toma la decisión al día siguiente, viernes.

Habla con la madre de Sherlock y le explica que debe concentrarse en sus estudios por lo que no le será posible ser el tutor de Sherlock por tiempo indefinido. La señora Holmes acepta, comprendiendo que a pesar del ingreso extra de dinero, primero están sus estudios. Le desea lo mejor y deja la invitación abierta para que vuelva cuando guste.

John agradece las atenciones y le asegura que enviará a algún otro tutor para encargarse de su hijo menor.

John envía a algunos de sus colegas a ser los nuevos tutores de Sherlock. No duran más de un día.

=X=

John comienza a trabajar en el Tesco que está cerca de su casa para pagarse la carrera de medicina. Le hubiese gustado entrar al ejército, pero no puede permitirse dejar sola a su madre en esos momentos. Su hermana también pasa por un momento de crisis y decide que puede sacrificarse un poco por ellas.

Sus turnos son vespertinos y nocturnos, por el momento. Agradece que las prácticas como interno no comiencen aún, de lo contrario, no podría hacer el tercer turno. Le gustaría que otra fuese su vida, pero sabe que todo valdrá la pena.

=X=

Dos años pasan y ya tiene veinte años. Sigue estudiando medicina y no le va nada mal. Su madre falleció un año atrás y Harry se había ido de casa hace unos meses. Su vida no parecía mejorar en nada. Al menos tenía un sitio al que volver después de sus prácticas o trabajo. Un poco de pan, té y mermelada para saciar su hambre y algo de dinero en el bolsillo para alguna emergencia.

Entonces, mientras acomoda mercancía en la bodega, que el recuerdo del pequeño Holmes asalta su mente. Cuestiones como 'cómo estará', 'habrá terminado la escuela', 'seguirá teniendo su palacio mental' o 'seguirá siendo un cabrón como siempre' inundan su mente. Recuerda también su propuesta de matrimonio y ríe un poco, pero es una risa apagada, una que le recuerda que su vida no está yendo como pensaba y tal vez nada valía tanto la pena después de todo.

Deja escapar unas lágrimas y vuelve al trabajo.

=X=

John vuelve a ver la luz al final del camino cuando le proponen, por su perfil escolar, entrar al ejército y especializarse. El rubio no lo piensa dos veces antes de aceptar.

Pero esa tarde, algo cambia.

John está trabajando en la caja del Tesco y un joven de mirada penetrante, ojos hipnotizantes y rizos ligeramente desordenados le mira fijamente.

El rubio le conoce, sabe que lo ha visto en alguna parte y es cuando su cerebro hace clic y lo recuerda —¿Sherlock?— el moreno asiente y John no sabe qué debe decir. El joven frente a él no se parece en nada al pequeño adolescente desgarbado al que le daba tutorías. Este joven era, en una palabra, hermoso. Y John se encuentra con la dificultad para apartar la mirada de él.

Aprovechando su descanso, lleva a Sherlock fuera del establecimiento.

Antes de que John pudiese decir algo, Sherlock – ahora más alto que el rubio – toma el rostro de John entre sus manos y le besa. John se encuentra ligeramente pasmado pero su mente está en blanco. No piensa, no sabe y no quiere reaccionar. Sólo quiere centrarse en sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, ese aroma a menta y algo parecido a un laboratorio de química.

Sherlock termina el beso y observa a John, quien está sonrojado, con la respiración relajada y con la mirada centelleante. El menor sonríe y, aprovechando el estado del otro, toma su mano izquierda y desliza _algo_ en uno de sus dedos.

—No puedes negarte ahora, John— susurra el menor —Vas a casarte conmigo— besa la palma de la mano del rubio y sigue —y esa es una promesa.

John reacciona unos segundos después, dándose cuenta que tiene un anillo plateado en su dedo corazón izquierdo y que Sherlock tiene uno igual en su propio dedo. El rubio sonríe ampliamente, toma del brazo a Sherlock y le besa de nuevo.

Ahora sabe que su vida sí vale la pena después de todo. Y, claro, la vida con Sherlock Holmes nunca sería aburrida.

* * *

**Nota**

Yo dije que iba a participar - como admin. debo hacerlo - pero también dije que iba a publicar tarde :P

Así de caprichosa en mi mente procrastinadora. En fin, **muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**


	2. Siempre

**Disclaimer**. Ningún personaje, escenario, etc. me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por amor al fandom y al slash/yaoi.

**Advertencia**: Ligero OoC - en serio, no sé qué escribí aquí, son las 2am y estoy... muerta.

* * *

**Una Promesa**

**Siempre**

La vida de John no siempre fue miel sobre hojuelas. Hubo un tiempo en el que no podía imaginar cómo se veía la vida con luz, todo se había vuelto oscuridad.

Entonces, cuando sintió que estaba pisando fondo, la luz volvió a brillar. Claro que, no había sido fácil.

Su relación con Sherlock no era tan normal, no es que a John le molestase eso. Sherlock ya tenía diecisiete y era muy consciente de lo que quería – y lo que quería, lo obtenía. Así obtuvo a John.

Sí, John había pensado que el amor de aquel joven no había provocado nada en él, pero se estaba auto engañando. Claro que le había tocado. Era humano ¡con un carajo! Pero hoy en día, no puede estar más agradecido con el menor.

Su relación se basó prácticamente en correspondencia y medios electrónicos – aunque éstos se limitaban a ciertas horas o estancias en Afganistán. Antes de Sherlock, John podía imaginarse entrando al ejército y deseando no volver a Londres, pero después… sólo quería que esos años de servicio terminaran para volver a ver esos ojos que le robaban el aliento y escuchar sus deducciones.

John esperaba que Sherlock no le olvidara y Sherlock… bueno, él sabía que no iba a ser olvidado por el rubio y él no iba a olvidarlo tampoco – se había asegurado de abrir una _habitación_ exclusiva para John Watson en su Palacio Mental, donde podía entrar y salir cuantas veces quisiera sólo para recordar su rostro, las sensaciones que su cuerpo tenía sólo con él y lo despejada que se sentía su mente al estar con él.

Y así, pasaron cuatro años más en la vida de ambos jóvenes.

=X=

El regreso de John fue doloroso. A sus veinticinco años de edad nunca se hubiese imaginado que por salvar a su colega, iba a recibir un disparo en el hombro que causaría su baja y, por consecuencia, su regreso a Londres.

Pero a pesar del dolor está feliz. Porque por fin, después de tantos años lejos de él, iba a poder verlo.

Le había mandado un mensaje de lo que le había sucedido y sobre la noticia de su regreso. Esperaba que el joven prodigio aún esperase por él. No que dudase de Sherlock, pero muchas cosas pudieron haber pasado en el transcurso del tiempo.

Pero no. Él estuvo ahí, esperándole.

John no supo si fue el tiempo que pasaron separados, la distancia o que realmente amaba al desgraciado pero lucía aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Casi, de verdad, casi podía jurar que los ángeles le tenían envidia.

—Cierra la boca, John. Se te meterá una mosca— sí, también eso había extrañado.

=X=

Como había previsto, la vida con Sherlock nunca fue aburrida.

Sherlock se volvió un Detective Consultor y John le asesoraba; y aunque la mayoría de las veces estaban sumergidos en persecuciones contra asesinos seriales, locos que intentaban asesinar a uno o al otro usando al contrario de carnada o células terroristas, no podían quejarse de la vida que tenían.

Las mañanas y tardes eran para resolver crímenes, las noches eran para reafirmar su amor entre las paredes del 221B en la calle Baker.

Y así pasaron los años y ninguno de los dos tenía queja de lo que tenían hasta el momento.

=X=

—Retirémonos— la palabra, como hace mucho no hacía, hace eco en la mente de John.

—¿Qué?

—Como dije, retirémonos— John se acerca a su pareja y posa su palma en su frente.

—No, no estás enfermo.

—John, estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo también y me preocupa que digas esas cosas a esta hora del día.

—Hablo en serio.

—Sherlock…

—John, aprecio y adoro mi vida aquí, contigo…— hace una pausa.

—¿Pero?— la voz entrecortada de John es un indicio de su preocupación. ¿Acaso Sherlock ya se había cansado de él?

—No es lo que piensas, John. Simplemente… quiero cumplir mi promesa.

—Promesa— John repite —¿Te refieres a _esa_ promesa?

—Sí John— el detective se acerca a él y besa su mano donde aún trae ese anillo barato que hace muchos años le dio —Quiero que te cases conmigo y vivamos juntos.

—Pero ya vivimos juntos, Sherlock— John ríe.

—Quiero que vayamos a explorar el mundo, John. Tú me enseñaste que hay muchas cosas que descubrir e investigar allá afuera. Bueno, quiero hacerlo contigo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí John, muy enserio— Sherlock espera y aferra fuertemente las manos del rubio entre las suyas —¿Qué dices?

—Que no tienes ni siquiera que preguntar, Sherlock. Sí, maldita sea, sí.

La boda sólo fue un paso más en su vida juntos.

=X=

Diez años viajando fue tiempo suficiente para ambos.

Tiempo que usaron para aprender todo lo que pudieron aprender y, después de todo, asentarse en uno de los lugares del que ambos se habían enamorado.

Están relativamente cerca de Londres, pero lo suficientemente alejados de todo como para vivir sus vidas en paz.

Y ahí, en una pequeña casita de campo, viven sus vidas como lo desean, siendo ellos mismos y relajándose en el pacífico entorno que les rodea. Ahora, las mañanas, tardes y noches son para demostrarse su amor.

Cumpliendo su promesa, esa que sería para siempre y traspasaría el tiempo y el espacio. De eso se asegurarían ambos.

* * *

**Notas**

No sé qué hice aquí... así que, cualquier error, disculpen. :P

Por cierto, por si no quedan las edades bien definidas:

Cuando se reencontraron (capítulo anterior) John tenía 20 y Sherlock 17.

Del tiempo que John se va al ejército, tiene 24 y Sherlock 21.

Cuando regresa a Londres, tiene 25 y Sherlock 22.

Pasan apróximadamente unos 10 años asechando criminales, tendrían: John 35 y Sherlock 32 cuando se retiran.

Pasan 10 años viajando, John tiene 45 y Sherlock 42. Sí, sé que es muy 'temprano' para jubilarlos, ¡pero Sherlock me está obligando! (?)

Bah, ignórenme... tengo sueño.

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar**. OvO


End file.
